Tell her you love her
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: After Ruby helped Weiss escape her father, the two venture back to Mistral to meet with the rest of team RNJR. But life isn't always like a fairy tail, can the two get through the dark secrets Remnant holds? Will team RWBY finally be back together? (Originally a two-shot, now my side story.)
1. Chapter 1

**So I just randomly got this idea for a WhiteRose fic and decided to go with it I guess. This will be a two shot maybe more, depends. By the way, if you're following Our Forgiven Lies that will be updated likely Monday, and this will be finished probably Tuesday. I shouldn't hold promises I can't keep but whatever. So, I hope you all enjoy and have a goodnight**

* * *

Weiss sighed, her eyes staring out into the night. She sat still in the chair, having not moved since the morning. It had been eight months since the fall of Beacon, and she was forced to stay in this hellhole called home… or… was it even her home anymore? No, this place was never her home… these people were never her family. The only family she had was Klein… Winter and team RWBY. Only they knew the real Weiss Schnee; her real smile, her real laugh, her real everything.

But at this home she wasn't real, she was a prisoner to her father. Her father practically held her as his prisoner, having guards spend time outside her door roaming the hallway, making sure she never left. Only her butler Klein being allowed in or out. Rarely however, her father didn't trust her anymore. She was no longer the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and all her life she believed that she could change the company name to be good again, before her father. But now, none of that mattered, no. After she met that little energetic bundle of joy called her leader, she started to see the world in a different light.

The real world, the horrible side of the world and she wanted nothing to do with the Schnee family name. So after her father changed her status of heiress to her brother being heir, she was happy. Being heiress was just a silly little title, a title that meant nothing to her anymore.

Looking down at her hands Weiss gave a small sigh. But like before, she was trapped. Slowly the girl rose from her chair going over to Myrtenasters' case, popping it open. This was a family weapon, passed down from her mother to her and many people before her they didn't have a choice but to carry such weapon. But Weiss had come to terms to enjoy the weapon, she ran a finger over the blade before sitting on the small space next to the case. Could she escape? How would she be able to though, it wasn't like she could just walk out the front door. Even if she wanted to.

The guards would find her even before she set a foot out her bedroom door, her father made sure that they had a tight eye on her. She wanted her… she wanted Ruby. She wanted to be with the girl, not at home. She should've fought her father back at Vale insisting that she'd stay, she didn't want to leave that redhead. The redhead she fell in love with… yes Weiss Schnee fell in love with Ruby Rose.

She realized too late that she did, having realized that being away from that girl everyday took a toll on her mental state. Could Ruby… could one person really do this to her? Ruby was the only person that had shown her that this world after all could have been a fairytale. That they could make it one, if they just tried. But one little thought pushed its way to the front of Weiss' mind.

 _Did Ruby love her the way she did?_ Over and over again she thought that, would running away to her be such a good idea? What if she found Ruby and the girl had someone else, would Weiss be able to live with herself? Knowing that she was too late, to oblivious to her own feelings. Weiss produced another sigh looking back at the weapons case, it was neat. Dust to the top, weapon down below. Clean as the day is was made. Not a single… wait what was that?

Weiss raised an eyebrow, when she caught what looked like something sticking out of the corner of the weapons case. Was that… a piece of paper? The girl slowly reached forward, slipping the paper out. How long had it been tucked in there? It was folded up neatly having been tucked in that small spot. The girl slowly unfolded it, her eyes catching small numbers on the top before anything else.

 _7-15-164_

This was the fall? Not too long ago, just a few months before the fall of Beacon. Weiss raised an eyebrow before reading the paper.

 _Dear Weiss,_

 _I don't know if you'll ever find this, I'm kind of hoping you don't. But, I guess I'm hoping you do. I know we've only known each other for a few months now, and I don't even know if you like me as a friend but, I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I like you Weiss. I guess more than a friend, it's weird I get it. We're both girls, and yeah. If you do find this letter, just throw it away, I guess. I don't even know why I'm writing this in a letter anym_

Weiss frowned, as it was cut off there. But her heart pounded against her chest as she read it over and over again. Ruby… did like her? Did… did… did. Would Ruby still like her, even after she stayed with her father? Weiss took a deep breath pulling the note to her chest, the paper smelt like roses. Just like her.

"You dolt." Weiss whispered looking out the window, as she slowly closed her eyes. Falling asleep in her spot.

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this two shot, maybe not. Leave a like and a review if you'd like and I guess I'll catch you all next time. Stay shiny my friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo everyone!  
 _Moth3rly Lov3:_ I'm glad you enjoyed this! Well here's the next chapter.  
 _KibaPT:_ I'm thinking about it, and I feel you're right. I'll explain more at the end of this chapter.  
 _The Wayward Typhoon:_ I'm working on it, I'm working on it, this is a lot of writing for me in one day. Almost three chapters for three stories around 2000 words. That's a lot for me, I hope you enjoy.  
 _Syntheticate:_ Like I said to Kiba, I will explain more at the end of this chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. **

* * *

Ruby flew around the corner, leaning up against the wall waiting for the man to go the other way. Just hoping that he didn't see her at all. Once she heard him start to walk away she let out a small sigh, letting her eyes slowly peak out. How in the world would she ever make it to her goddamn room? She couldn't even walk five feet without having to duck behind a corner or a bush. Taking another deep breath the girl looked up, her eyes catching some branches from a tree.

She gave a smirk, looking down the line of trees. It was dark enough that the guards wouldn't see her, if she moved fast enough that was. But, speed wasn't a problem. If she as so much got caught by one person, _one_ then all of her effort she just put in would've gone to waste. Shaking her head to get that thought out she used her semblance to get up into the tree, surprisingly having a lot more coverage than she thought. She took these next few seconds to search the grounds of any other guards nearby, before taking her move to the next tree. Just a ball of red and rose petals moved landing quietly into the next, then the next before she finally reached the house.

This is where she really needed to be careful, if she had to search window by window she couldn't be careless. For if someone was in the room she searched and they saw her, once again it would be over. So she began her search, jumping quickly to one ledge to the other. She never realized how many rooms there were, she'd lost count after 30. Thankfully most of the rooms however had no occupants but still had their lights on. Which was a huge relief since she couldn't exactly see in the dark.

However just a few windows down one room in particular caught the redheads attention, one that didn't have the light on. She could be mistaken but it was a better guess than none to assume that it was her room. So she went to that window, letting her eyes adjust a little before she slowly opened the window. Not wanting to scare the girl to death. Ruby peeked in, the dark room but she could see outlines of furniture.

Looking around the room she noticed someone sitting not too far from where she was, their head down. What made her positive that it was her room since the occupant had the off set ponytail and the bright white hair. So Ruby hopped in landing on the floor softly before quickly spinning around to close the window. She took a deep breath turning back around to where the person sat, from the looks of it she was asleep. Ruby smiled tip toeing over to her, yup Weiss was asleep. The redhead slowly picked her up in a bridal style, not noticing the small piece of paper fall to the floor.

She brought the girl over to her bed, pulling the covers over her slightly. It was a chilly night, so she didn't want the girl to freeze. Words could not describe how beautiful the girl was, how peaceful she was when she was asleep. All the stress she had, just melted away in dreamland. Ruby glanced over noticing Weiss' weapon case was open, so she went over closing it quietly not wanting to wake the girl. When Ruby had backed up from the weapon she noticed a piece of paper on the floor, was that there before? The redhead picked it up reading it over, a blush forming across her cheeks.

"She found the note?" Ruby whispered a sense of panic passing through her. Was this a bad idea? What if Weiss didn't want her here? What if… she was disgusted by how Ruby felt? Even after all the months away Ruby still felt the same for Weiss, even after not telling the girl. For Ruby was fine if Weiss never knew, for she didn't want to lose the friendship she had. Ruby sighed.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." She whispered going back towards the window, opening it. She was ready to go when she heard something.

"Ruby…" it was soft, it held fear in the word. Ruby raised an eyebrow looking back towards Weiss. She was still sleeping. "Ruby… please…" the girl was still dreaming… what was she dreaming about? The redhead sat there for a few waiting to see if Weiss would say anything else. "Please… Ruby. Don't… leave me." The girl cried out a little louder, this almost breaking the redheads heart. Ruby bit her lip looking behind her towards the tree, before looking back towards Weiss. "Dust damn it." She muttered settling back into the room, the window closed behind her. She slowly made her way to Weiss pulling a chair up to the side. She sat in the chair, looking towards the girl.

Weiss was having a nightmare, she could tell. She's always had nightmares, so she knew what they felt like. What one looked like while having a nightmare. Ruby took a deep breath, before slowly moving her hand towards Weiss slipping her fingers into the girl's. "It's alright Weiss," she whispered running her other hand through her hair. "I'm still here, don't worry." At this Weiss calmed down a little, her breathing slowing just a little. Ruby smiled she kept running her hand through the girl's hair, but stop when she noticed the girl's eyes flutter open.

Silver met foggy blue, Ruby unsure of what to do stayed in her spot. "R-Ruby?" Weiss whispered a little drowsy. "I must still be dreaming." She said a little sadly. Ruby shook her head. "You're not dreaming Weiss, it's really me." Weiss sat up keeping her hand in Ruby's, she looked down at their hands running her finger over the girl's skin.

Soft calloused hands, she shifted grabbing the girl's hand with both of hers. "I'm… not dreaming? Please tell me I'm not." Ruby chuckled leaning forward to pinch the girl's arm. In turn Weiss yelped, her face full of surprise. She wasn't dreaming, this was the real Ruby. "Ruby…" she whispered. Ruby smiled rubbing her thumb over Weiss' hand. "I'm here Weiss, sorry it took so long."

"Ruby…"

"Weiss?"

"Ruby!" Weiss launched herself forward knocking the chair over sending them both tumbling to the floor. Ruby felt the girl hold on for dear life, like she was going to vanish any second before her eyes. "Ruby…" Weiss cried stuffing her face in the redheads shoulder. Ruby smiled rubbing the girl's back. "I'm here… it's alright." She cooed hoping to calm the girl. "I didn't… think I would ever see you again." Weiss choked out sitting up.

"Well, I thought the same… but I guess…" finally she noticed the position they were in. Weiss was straddling the girl, a blush slowly formed on Ruby's cheeks as she looked up towards the ceiling. Weiss having noticed squeaked a little moving herself to sit next to the girl. "You dolt!"

"What?! What did I do?"

Weiss huffed keeping her eyes off to the side, her face becoming as red as Ruby's cape. The two sat for a few moments in silence. "How'd you get in here?" Weiss whispered looking back towards the redhead, who gave a slight chuckle. "Your… uh window. I kinda snuck in, I guess." She nervously said rubbing the back of her head, it was a little sore since she just got slammed to the floor by the other.

"You snuck in? Ruby you could've been caught!" She exclaimed before putting a hand to her mouth noticing how loud she was getting, she gave a quick glance towards the door waiting to see if anyone heard. After a bit she looked back towards the redhead.

"I at the time didn't really think about that… or really care at all. I… just needed to see you, a familiar face. The one that I…" she trailed off looking away from the girl. Weiss noticed small tears well up in the other girl's eyes. Then she remembered the note, the one she had found in her weapons case.

Could she do it? What would Ruby say? At that moment, and every thought in her mind vanished. She didn't really care anymore. The girl brought her hand to Ruby's cheek slowly bringing it to face her. "Weis-" she was cut off as a pair of lips were on hers. Ruby felt herself freeze for a second, unsure of what was happening was actually true.

Ruby slowly moved resting her hands on the girl's hips, pulling her forwards deepening the kiss. For the two of them, the world was nothing. Nothing but the two of them, nothing else mattered. Soon air beckoned to be let in as the two ever so slowly pulled apart, not wanting to. They gasped for air resting their foreheads on one another, both unsure of what to say next. "Ruby… I…"

"I know Weiss…"

"No I want to say it, I want to mean it… I love you Ruby Rose… you don't know how stupid I feel for never telling you." She paused opening her eyes. "I realized too late that I did, I… I never thought i would ever see you ag-" Ruby cut her off with another kiss, shorter than the last.

"I love you too Weiss, believe me when I say that. I love you Weiss, I don't care about what anyone says." Ruby said confidently. Weiss smiled resting her hand on the girl's cheek. "Come back with me Weiss, to Mistral. We made it there, everyone's safe. We even ran into my uncle."

Weiss chuckled remembering the girl's uncle, but that lasted only a second. "How could I run away Ruby? If my father finds out I ran away he'd send someone after me… though why would he care. I'm no longer the heiress of this company…" her sentence trailed off for a second.

"You're not the heiress anymore? Weiss you loved being the heiress, it was something you held dearly." Weiss nodded. "Yeah, loved. But not anymore, I came to realize that it was just a silly title. I had more important things to lose… like you. So when my father took away my title I was happy, I could run away if I wanted to… but I'm trapped here."

Ruby grinned. "I can get you out… I did get in here without being caught, remember?" Weiss rolled her eyes huffing a little. "I don't know…"

"Weiss… do you trust me?" The redhead asked. Weiss looked in the girl's eyes, how serious and sincere she was. "I… yes I do Ruby."

"Then grab Myrtenaster and anything else you need, I'm not letting you stay here anymore." Ruby said getting up, holding out her hand for Weiss. Who in turn grabbed on getting up herself. Weiss nodded going to work grabbing a few things, mostly a few pictures she deemed worthy to keep and her weapon. "Ready?"

Weiss nodded before stopping. "Wait…" she said rushing over to her desk quickly pulling out a piece of paper. "Huh? Weiss what?"

"I'm writing a note for Klein…" the girl said jotting down something onto the paper. "Klein? Who's Klein?" The redhead asked going over to the desk. "He's the only person besides Winter, in this family that actually cares about me.." Weiss paused folding up the note before opening the book placing it carefully in it. "He'll find it here, we have a system… I know he was trying to help me get out of here…"

Ruby smiled resting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "He'll find it, I'm glad you had someone… that makes me happy." Weiss smiled resting her hand on Ruby's. "I'm ready now." She said picking up her case. "Alrighty then princess, just hold on. It's going to be a bumpy ride." Ruby said picking the girl up bridal style, the second time in that night.

"Just don't drop me you dolt!" Weiss squeaked shocked by the sudden movement. "Don't worry… I'll never let you go…" Ruby said smiling, before she hopped out the window.

Weiss gave one last glance back at her room… she was leaving it. After all these years… she could finally escape. Because of the girl she fell in love with, loved her enough. Weiss smiled wrapping her arms tighter around the girl's neck, taking a deep breath. Roses, the smell she always loved.

* * *

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed chapter two! Also, I have decided that this will be a story. I didn't expect it to be liked so fast. So, when I release chapter 3 sometime in the next week I'm going to change the description to fit the story line more. It will be _my_ way I wanted volume 4 to end and volume 5 picking up. Also idea's are ok, for reviews from others are what help me go onto the next chapter. So, I guess I'll see you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo everyone! Hope you all are having a good day! So I came up with an idea, sort of. Tell her you love her will be off cannon slightly, with some Oc's and a few others things that are probably not going to be in Volume 5. But that is the fun of writing a story. So I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

The man leaned up against the airship sifting through the lien he was given, seeing just how much he would put his life on the line for the two. He sighed neatly stacking it back together before looking at the two girl's. "I can take you two to Mistral, but if we get caught you two are on your own." He said gesturing to the back of the airship. Both girls nodded proceeding to the back, finding a nice spot next to the window, Weiss being the closest to it sitting on her bag. They both waited for a bit, soon enough the airship took off with just a soft buzz.

It was still dark outside from what the two could tell from the window, making the redhead sigh as she fell back onto the bin with a huff. She closed her eyes putting her arms under her head. "Tired?" Weiss asked having looked away from the window to Ruby, who gave a snort. "You could say that, I don't think I've had a decent amount of sleep since I left patch eight months ago." She said peeking out her eye a little.

Weiss rolled her eyes shifting in her seat. "Thanks again Ruby. For coming to get me."

"It's no biggie.." she mused opening her eyes to stare up at the ceiling of the ship. "I had some time and some lien, plus you weren't replying to my letters. That's all we got these days, letters… how convenient." She said sitting up startling Weiss a little. "Cookie?" Ruby asked holding out a bag of cookies out of nowhere. The heiress… well ex heiress raised an eyebrow, she reached in taking one before biting into the treat. Still a little warm..not as warm as it was if it came directly out of the oven… but still yummy.

"Where did you get these?" Weiss asked having finished her cookie. Ruby popped another one into her mouth. "From a backer down the street in Mistral, I ran by there before I hopped into a cargo bus that was heading to Atlas."

Weiss nodded slowly reaching over snatching another cookie. "So… you basically hitched a ride to get to Atlas… now you're hitching another ride back to Mistral?" Ruby hummed closing the cookie bag putting back into her backpack. "Pretty much yeah, money's tight nowadays. Not many people are hiring huntsmen or huntress' after what happened in Vale. Most of the people's money are going to the forces to protect their kingdoms, however most of it as well is being kept in case the economy goes down… but if that happens it won't even matter…"

Weiss hummed sighing. "I guess you're right, from what I heard General Ironwood is practically closing down Atlas. No one in, no one out." Ruby huffed setting her bag next to the crate. "Can he really do that?" She asked crossing her legs, Weiss nodded. "He can, he does have two seats on the council and he is the headmaster of the Academy there. I wouldn't be surprised if it really happens, also my father isn't happy about that. Schnee dust company's rates are not doing so well, no one trusts anyone anymore."

Ruby frowned scooting near Weiss, only to have the girl lean her head on her shoulder. The two stayed silent for a bit, both obviously not wanting to talk about the kingdom's poor decisions anymore. The soft hum of the airship soothing to one, calming enough to make one fall asleep. "Hey Ruby..."

Said girl hummed in response her eyes going to the window next to them. "Did you... did you really mean what you said back there?" Weiss asked her legs swinging a little off the crate. "What I said?"

"Yeah... that you loved me. Did you really mean that?" Ruby chuckled wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder. "I did Weiss, I have for awhile now. Ever since that day I sneezed and practically exploded us both off the edge of the cliff. I knew that I always liked girls, but no one was right... that was until I met you. Both of us sure had our rocky start, but I guess having that separation made us both realize something..."

"That we loved each other." Weiss continued for the girl lifting her face slowly, blue meeting silver. Ruby smiled nodding slowly. "I do really love you Weiss, nothing's ever going to change that. I will protect you no matter what."

"Like the heroes in those books?" Weiss asked the two slowly leaning forward, a few inches apart. "Yup, like the heroes in those books..."

Weiss raised her arms wrapping the around the girl's neck pulling her more into the kiss, really enjoying the contact of the redhead. Ruby in turn smiled into the kiss putting her hands on the girl's waist. They stayed in the kiss for a few, but even with Ruby's training to become a huntress she still needed air.

"How do you do that Weiss?" Ruby asked huffing for air. Said girl raised an eyebrow, chuckling a bit. "All the singing lessons my father forced me to do, though I did enjoy them." Ruby chuckled as well shaking her head. She rested her forehead on the girl's taking a deep breath.

"I really do love you, I mean it."

"I love you too Ruby. Thank you." They sat there for a bit enjoying the closeness of the other, that was until Ruby pulled away looking at the window. "Weiss look." She whispered. Both girls stared out the window, seeing the sun start to rise slowly. The light just behind the Mistral mountains, creating a beautiful scene for the two.

"Wow..." Ruby hummed resting her chin on Weiss' shoulder to watch the sunrise. "It's beautiful..." Weiss whispered resting her hand on Ruby's. "Not as beautiful as you." Ruby said a grin on her face, she couldn't see the blush on Weiss' face... but she knew it was there.

"You... dolt!" Weiss exclaimed continuing to look towards the window. "I'm your dolt."

* * *

The girl groaned when she felt a poke to her face only to swat at the source of disturbance. She heard a chuckle feeling another poke to her cheek. She opened her eyes in a squint looking towards Weiss, who poked her in the cheek again. "Why are you poking me..." the redhead groaned tossing her arm over her eyes blocking out the light.

"We're almost to the main part of Mistral, the pilot told me when he made a quick stop to deliver dust to a small village." Ruby huffed sitting up, she stretched her arms high above her head, enjoying the soft pops.

With a satisfied sigh she gave a yawn looking out the window. True to Weiss' word she could see the main part in the distance. Still a bit away. She gave a soft smile when she remembered the first time seeing it just a few weeks ago, her uncle was safe.

"Ruby?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

Weiss sat there for a few before shaking her head. "Nothing." She said with a smile. Ruby gave her a smile. "Alright."

* * *

The man sighed leaning up against the wall, watching the red and white duo exit the airship, making sure no one saw them get off. Once they thought that they were good, the two slowed down laughing. He rolled his eyes taking a puff from his cigarette, something out of the corner of his eye moving towards him. "That's her?" A women asked plucking the cigarette from his fingers, facing towards him to make it seem that they weren't watching the two.

"It is; red hood, red hair, silver eyes. It also seems we've got a Schnee as well." He said getting his cigarette back, watching as the two went around a corner. The girl hummed pulling out a picture from her pocket, showing it to him. "She's here as well, seems like we won't get to the girl if those two are around her." She said folding the picture up.

"Don't doubt yourself Aqua, we'll get her. Cinder failed, and so did Tyrian. Now it's our job."

"Talk about passing the bucket." Aqua muttered looking in the direction the two girls went. "Yeah, well let's get going. See where they go." He said following after the two, Aqua behind him.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review on what you think! Stay shiny everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo everyone! Been a bit for Tell her you love her, and I'm sorry for that. I thought that this would be a twoshot story and haven't really planned much for it, but now I have somewhat of a basis for it. So I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Aidansidhe- That is true yes, I've always hated Oc's because of that, so I'll try not to do what others do.**

 **Jiore- I am trying yes.**

* * *

"This is it." Ruby said as she held the door open for Weiss, who smiled towards the girl leading the way into the lobby. It was a small nice inn, but cozy as well.

The redhead gave a quick wave to the receptionist before gesturing for Weiss to follow, the girl's suit case in hand.

"We've been staying here for a week now, everyone pretty much knows us." Ruby said as she fiddled with her key, trying to make sure she was ready for when the door came to view.

"How are the others? Speaking of which where are they?" Weiss asked as she followed the redhead down a hall. Ruby hummed stopping in front of a door before slipping her key in.

"They have another room, while Uncle Qrow and I have this room. But since Uncle Qrow is out and about now... I guess this will be our room." Ruby paused as she pulled Weiss' bag into the room soon closing the door when they were inside.

"Jaune and the others are likely in town seeing what information they can get on the whereabouts of Cinder..." Ruby felt a small shiver go up her spine, but chose to ignore it.

"Cinder..." Weiss whispered as she sat on the bed closest to the door. It's been at least six or eight months since she's thought of that women at all. The things she did, all to one kingdom in that short amount of time. Many good people died that day, images of Penny and Pyrrha flashed in her mind.

So many good people.

Ruby frowned as she left the girl's bag near hers.

"Do you want anything to eat? I can go pick something up." When Weiss didn't respond Ruby sighed going over to the girl. She stood in front of her before putting both her hands on the girl's cheek, just to place a light kiss on her lips.

"What... Ruby?"

"You spaced out..." Ruby whispered the frown still on her face. "Listen, we don't have to talk anymore about what happened, to be honest... all four of us never really mention anything about what happened. It's all still fresh in our minds that... we still feel like everything is just a dream. A bad dream that no one wants to have anymore."

Weiss nodded leaning more into Ruby's hands. "One day... but you're right. For now, we don't. I don't think I can handle anything else right now... now that I've been kidnapped." Weiss replied trying to lighten the mood just a bit.

At this Ruby chuckled the frown being replaced with a smile, this is turn made Weiss smile. She longed to see Ruby's smile again. That laugh and smile... could someday be the death of her.

"Kidnap the princess in the tower, like the books my mother used to read."

"Oh really? Tell me about them." Weiss asked as Ruby sat next to the girl not even bothering to take off her shoes. Something she got in the habit of since she started out of the rode with the rest of JNPR.

Never knowing when they'd have to be up and at it. Anything could happen in a split second, and they wouldn't want anything else to happen.

* * *

"So, Jet... what's so important about this girl." She asked watching from the rooftops as the two girls they had followed entered an inn.

The man, known as Jet hummed as he flicked a cigarette to the side. "Something about an eye for an eye, Cinder wanted her... however she had to stay with Salem. Then Tyrian failed and here we are. Stuck with a clean up job."

Aqua giggled as she leaned over the edge of the roof. "So... does that mean we get to kill her... because I do see that in my future."

Jet rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Calm down pixie, Salem wants her alive. So that's what's going to happen... though she didn't say how alive." He said as he slipped a knife from his pocket, he slid his finger down the blade watching as the skin split just a little, only to heal by his Aura.

"Why does Salem always have to be a party pooper, I'd love to make this girl scream... and by the looks of it, I'd make the Schnee watch as well."

"Well, you can't always get was you ask for. Let's just hope that bird doesn't interfere." He said twirling his write with the knife in hand as he walked to the edge of the roof where Aqua sat.

"And it looks like the welcoming party is back..." True to his word; Jaune, Nora and Ren walked down the street heading towards the inn. All unaware of the two watching them up top.

"So, keep him busy... you know where he is, with the generals assistant... probably bangin' her. If you know what I mean." Aqua said a wicked smile on her face.

"Then what are you going to do? I can't leave you alone to take care of this, you'll make a mess out of it."

Aqua smiled. "Oh dear Jet, you really don't understand. This is a piece of cake my dear... they've got nothing on me... plus... Salem never said we couldn't kill her friends... did she?"

Jet smirked shaking his head. "You are one crazy son of a bitch, you know that?"

Aqua hummed a smirk on her face that was growing by the minute. "Then it's settled, when the sun sets... we move. Don't screw up hun, or I'll be spotted."

Jet leaned forward his nose touching hers. "Same to you darlin, same to you."

* * *

Qrow sighed as he flipped the flasktop open, he took a quick sip of it before closing it back up.

"We sure she's even here? Or anyone at all from her party is?" He asked looked towards the older Schnee sister. Who gave a frustrated sigh slamming her papers on the desk.

"For the fifth time Qrow, I believe… General Ironwood wouldn't have sent me here if he didn't think this was the right place. Now can you just sit there for five minutes without saying anything?"

Qrow huffed as he leaned back in the chair, he closed his eyes. "Sure thing Icequeen, time to get some beauty sleep then."

Winter sighed again shaking her head, she kept her head down as her eyes scanned the papers. "I just hope I am right, for once." She whispered looking up towards the window.

"And I hope you're safe, dear sister."

* * *

 **So it is going to be slow at first until I figure out more of how I want this story to go, but I hope it is good so far. Again, I am sorry I have not written much for this, I've been focused on work and school and more OFL's and YouTube. I've been focused on a lot, and I'm trying to change that. So, I hope you all have a goodnight and stay shiny!**


End file.
